


Warmth

by devil



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: You have never considered yourself a warm person.





	Warmth

You have never considered yourself a warm person. Literally.

Winter was always too cold for you. You would walk around your house, bundled up in a blanket at the first sign of snow. When Summer came around your friends and colleagues seemed like to hang around you more, enjoying the cool air you gave off. You didn’t mind it. It was just how you were, and you were okay with that. So it came as a surprise when your partner, the man once known as Gabriel Reyes, slips into your bed, wrapping his arms around you, and says, “I love how warm you are.”

“Am I?” You smile, flipping over to face him. It’s too dark to see, but you can tell he doesn’t have his mask on. You lightly kiss his jawline, placing your hand on his shoulder. His undead skin was as smooth as marble, and almost as cold to the touch, too. Maybe it shouldn’t have come as such a surprise he considered you warm.

He pulls you closer, holding you tight. You can’t help but shiver, coldness enveloping you. It doesn’t last long, what body heat you have radiating between the two of you. He places a kiss on your forehead. "My personal heater.“

You laugh at his joke, nestling your head against his chest. You may be cold, but you didn’t mind at all being his warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently made a tumblr blog for reader x character things. It's CharacterxYou -- please feel free to send requests there!


End file.
